Pokémon: Road To Glory! (Kanto Arc)
by Nutricious
Summary: My version of Ash's Journey. Ash x Cynthia! OP Ash! OOC Ash! AU! Ash catches legendaries!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello everyone! Nutricious is here to make a good story. I will dedicate my time on this story so don't worry about me abandoning this. OPAsh! AU! OOCAsh! AshxCynthia! (NO LEMONS PERVERT!) P.S. Legendaries will join Ash.**

**Now onto the fic!**

* * *

**Disclaimer - I don't own Pokémon**

**Pokémon: Road To Glory! [Kanto Arc]**

**By: Nutricious**

** Beta: N/A**

**Chapter 1 - The Journey Begins!**

* * *

10 year old, Ash Ketchum is about to start his Pokémon Journey. After studying under the tutolage of the renowed Pokémon Professor, Professor Oak and his mom's survival training he is now ready.

He is currently watching a Pokémon League Championship Match late at night when his mother wants him to sleep. The match was against a Onix and a Gengar. After a few turns and analyzing the trainers and their Pokémons he was sure the winner of the match will be the Onix. He closed the TV and went to bed thinking about how his journey will unfold.

* * *

**-Timeskip-**

* * *

Waking up at 5 am he did his daily morning routine, make his bed, do 10 pushups,and take a shower before eating breakfast.

He arrived to see his mother finished cooking at exactly 5:45 am. He went greeted his mother, "Morning, mom."

"Goodmorning, Ash! Prof. Oak said that he will be giving out Pokémon at 7am. So take your time and eat." His mom said.

He nodded and took a seat before eating but not before thanking his mom for the food.

After eating he went upstairs to brush his teeth. After brushing his teeth he put on a new set of clothes that his mother bought for him for his Pokémon Journey. He look at the clock and it read, 6:35 am. He packed up his stuff for the journey for the next 15 minutes and went down to go to the Professor's Lab. He went and said to his mother before leaving, "I'll be back after getting my Pokémon! See ya later, mom." To which his mom said, "Okay, Sweetie."

* * *

He arrived at the Professor Oak's Lab at exactly 7 am and he noticed that the other 4 kids were there. They all greeted each other and went to wait for the Professor. After a few seconds the Professor told them to follow him inside, to which they all comply.

After getting inside they saw 3 Pokéballs, thinking it was the starters Gary got excited.

"These 3 are the Starter Pokémon for the Kanto Region. Now I know, Ritchie and Cynthia already have a Pokémon they chose to be starters, so Ash, Gary and Leaf, you three will pick one." The Professor said.

Both boys looked at Leaf and told her to go 1st. She nodded and picked... Bulbasaur!

Ash looked at Gary and Gary nodded thankfully. He chose... Squirtle!

Ash went to go to pick up the last starter Pokémon but the professor stopped him. Everyone was confused until the Professor said,

"Ash, since you are a Junior Pokémon Professor your carry limit will be infinite. And consider these a gift from me and your mom... This Charmander was bred specially for you. It's the best Charmander you can get. Also you will also be getting All Eeveelutions, a National dex and a Xtransciever." The Professor said which all kids went wide eyed with mouths open.

"Thanks, Professor." He thanked the man gratefully.

The Professor gave him the Pokéballs of the Pokémon and gave each person a Pokédex except Ash because his was a National Pokédex.

"I'll be rooting for all of you. Goodluck and make Pallet Town proud!" He said with enthusiasticly.

They all said thank you before going off.

* * *

Ash returned home and spotted his mother cleaning the kitchen.

"Hey, mom!" He greeted her.

His mom saw him and greeted him back while taking notice of the Pokéballs latched to the side of his waist.

"So... Hows our gift?" His mom asked.

"It's great! Thanks, mom!" He said gratefully

"Well.. this is the time you go..I'm gonna miss you." His mom, Delia started tearing up. Noticing this he quickly went and hugged her.

"Don't worry, mom. I'll make sure to bring back the trophy of the Indigo League." He reassured her.

"Okay, please be safe and return to me in one piece." She said with tears flowing out of her eyes to which Ash nodded and released the hug before going to the door.

"Bye, mom! I'll make you proud!" He said, waving to his mom.

"Bye, Honey!" She waved back.

Seeing this was it. Ash dashed outside while closing the door and going to Route One.

* * *

He was running off to Route One when he saw Cynthia with a Gible. He quickly raced up to her and said hello.

"Hey, Cynthia." He greeted her.

Cynthia noticed him and greeted back, "Oh hey, Ash." She started blushing a bit.

"I thought you were going to start your journey at the Sinnoh Region, what happened?" He asked her.

"I wanted to travel here first because this is where I was born." She replied.

He nodded before saying something that surprised the blonde, "Wanna travel with me then?"

Cynthia's face immediately turned crimson red. Ash thinking that she had a fever placed a hand on her forehead checking her temperature.

"You're face is red but your fine. Strange..." he said

"Anyways, wanna?" He asked, flashing a smile to her

"S-s-sure..." she answered.

"Great! I'm gonna train my Pokémon on Route One for a week before going to Viridian. You wanna join my training?" He asked.

"Sure! It will help us be prepared for the 1st Gym." She said happily

* * *

After walking around on Route One for a bit they stopped to set up camp beside a big tree. It was currently Noon and they were getting tired. They both let out their Pokémon before feeding them and continuing to set up camp. After setting the camp up they immediately cooked something to eat. Ermm.. Maybe Ash cooked something for them to eat. Ash made some Ducklett Stew and served it to Cynthia before taking one himself and eating it.

While eating their Pokémon were playing and getting acquainted while Ash's eeveeloutions were beside both Ash and Cynthia sleeping soundly.

After eating Ash waked up his eeveeloution before telling Cynthia that he will be training and ran off with his Pokémon to a clearing.

* * *

Ash trained his Pokémon hard until Charmander showed signs of evolving into Charmeleon. He also caught a Pidgey and Spearow. Though, whilst training Pidgey evolved into Pidgeotto. It was now starting to get dark and Ash and his Pokémon made way back to camp.

* * *

Ash and his Pokémon went back to camp and found Cynthia doing the same. They all greeted each other before Ash went and made something to eat for dinner while all of the Pokémon rested or played with each other. As for Cynthia she helped Ash make dinner while trying her best to impress and catch Ash's attention.

* * *

**-End-**

* * *

**Current Pokémon:**

Charmander

Eevee

Flareon

Jolteon

Vaporeon

Umbreon

Espeon

Leafeon

Glaceon

Sylveon

**Cynthia's Pokémon:**

Gible


	2. Chapter 2 (Read AN)

**A/N: Hey guys! Nutricious is back with the 2nd Chapter. I will try to consistently update everyday or every other day with atleast 1K or 1500 Words.**

**THIS CHAPTER IS RELEASED EARLIER BECAUSE OF DRAMA. THIS WAS SUPPOSED TO BE FOR TOMORROW.**

**Now the reviews:**

**jurassicdinodrew: Hmmm.. Odd pairing but sure. I will try and do that if not I'll just have Pikachu have a harem with Mew in it. Ash will catch a legendary before they reach Cerulean City. Thanks for the support.**

**GA Pokemon Fan: Thanks!**

**Hybrid and Spencer: I don't want to get involved in your drama so please don't fight with each other in MY OWN REVIEW SECTION. Just do it privately like a good person would. As of now you, Spencer is blocked. I side with Hybrid since he was the person who warned me of trollers like you. I'm sorry if you think what I'm doing is offensive. It is just my right as it is my own review section may be completely full of you two arguing. **

**Hybrid of Fate: I did it but Spencer was not in the list I got. Atleast to my knowledge.**

**Warhammer4life: I know. Thanks though.**

**Now onwards to the fic!**

* * *

**Disclaimer - I don't own Pokémon**

**Pokémon: Road To Glory! [Kanto Arc]**

**By: Nutricious**

**Beta: N/A**

**Chapter 2 - Ho-oh and Viridian City!**

* * *

After week of intense training. Ash evolved his Charmander into a Charmeleon and his Pidgeotto and Spearow were quick to learn new moves. His eeveeloutions were coming along nicely. All of them were getting stronger everyday.

Whilst training though, Ash saw an incredible sight.

* * *

_-FlashBack-_

_"Okay! Let's go back to camp." Ash said._

_Training had taken 5 hours today and with no breaks. Suddenly while they were walking to camp they saw a magestic sight. A Bird Pokémon, in the sky flying. It was not any other Bird Pokémon. It was the legendary, Ho-oh. Circling around them, Ho-oh dropped a feather and it fell right into Ash's palm. Putting it inside his backpack or safe keeping. While Ho-oh screeched and flew away. While Ash looked at the it flying in awe._

_-FlashBack End-_

* * *

They left the camp after a day of rest. So in total they spent 8 days at Route One. He can take his time. The league doesn't start until a year and a half. While walking beside a lake they suddenly saw 2 large Gyarados a red and a normal one fighting. They stopped to see what was going on before seeing that the red one was a shiny Pokémon. Ash and Cynthia looked at each other. Ash pointed at the shiny one before pointing to himself. Cynthia nodded.

They ran towards it with Pokéballs in hand.

"Go, Leafeon!" Ash said as he threw the Pokéball infront of the red Gyarados.

"Gible, Battle Stance!" Cynthia said as she released her own Pokémon but infront of the blue Gyarados.

Both Gyarados looked at them before roaring loudly. Unfazed by it, they both ordered attacks.

"Leafeon, use Razor Leaf!" Ash commanded and his Leafeon responded by rushing at the red Gyarados before hitting it making it cry in pain.

"Gible, use Dragon Rage!" Cynthia commanded. Her Gible attacked at the blue Gyarados and hitting it and also making it cry in pain.

Both Gyarados responded with a double Hyper Beam

"Leafeon, use Quick Attack!/Gible, Take Down!" Both commanded their Pokémon.

Both Gyarados fired the Hyper Beams but it hit nothing as Leafeon and Gible both hit the Pokémon causing it roar in more pain. Both Gyarados looking tired, both trainers knowing it was close to ending, decided to finish it.

"Leafeon, Giga Drain!/Gible, one last Dragon Rage!" Both commanded each other's Pokémon.

The attacks hit both Gyarados making both of it roar in pain. It looked both were close to fainting. Seeing this, both, Ash and Cynthia took this oppurtunity to each throw a Pokéball at the Gyarados.

Both Pokéballs moved around 3 times before both hearing a *ding* sound signifying a capture. Both cheered and picked up the Pokéballs before releasing it and Ash healed them all of it's injury before using his Pokédex.

* * *

**Gyarados the Atrocious Pokémon**

**A Water and Flying-Type**

**Rarely seen in the wild. Huge and vicious, it is capable of destroying cities in rage.**

**This Gyarados is Male and has the ability Intimidate.**

**Moves:**

**Crunch, Hydro Pump, Hyper Beam and Outrage**

**This Gyarados is a shiny. Meaning, it is rarer and stronger than a normal Gyarados.**

* * *

"Hey, Gyarados. I promise I'll make you the strongest Gyarados ever! Even stronger than the Kanto Champion." Ash said to his newly captured Gyarados

Hearing that his trainer will make him into the strongest Gyarados it immediately roared in delight to which Ash chuckled.

"Now return and rest for a bit." He said before returning the big Pokémon.

Cynthia giggles before saying, "Ash, that was awesome."

Ash flashed her a smile and said, "Haha, thanks." Making Cynthia face go a little red."

"Let's continue our walk to Viridian City before it gets late." Ash said making Cynthia nod and hum in agreement.

* * *

After a few hours of walking they spotted some huge building in the distance. Seeing it, they knew they were almost there. Both looked at each other before running to the city but not before stopping infront of a Out Post and seeing one of the many Officer Jennys in the world.

"Stop!" Officer Jenny shouted at both of them to which both of them complied and stopped right infront of her.

"Can I have your Identification?" Officer Jenny asked them to which both nodded and gave Officer Jenny their Pokédexes.

Pressing a button both Pokédex glowed before coming to life and saying,

* * *

**I'm Dexter, Ash Ketchum of Kanto's Pallet Town's/Cynthia Shirona of Sinnoh's Celestic Town's personal assistant.**

**If lost and/or broken, I can not be replaced.**

**Ash is Male/Cynthia Female**

**Ash is:**

**A Pokémon Junior Professor**

**A Pokémon Trainer. (0 Badges)**

**Cynthia is:**

**A Pokémon Trainer (0 Badges)**

* * *

After heaing the information about Ash and Cynthia, Officer Jenny let them in but before warning them of a certain evil and idiotic group of villains with a talking Meowth.

Cynthia looks at Ash looking around amazed at the city. There were so many big and small buildings. Cynthia giggled and smiled at Ash's amazement.

"Ash, we should go to the Pokémon Center to get some rooms and maybe have Nurse Joy check our Pokémon." She told Ash to which snapped out of his amazement.

Ash looked at her and saw her smiling making him a bit red.

"Sure!" Ash responded.

They both made way to the PokéCenter.

* * *

Arriving at the PokéCenter they both made way to the Nurse Joy.

"Hello, Nurse Joy. Can you please check our Pokémon? Also can you give us 2 rooms?" Cynthia asked.

"Sure! Just give me your Pokéballs and your Pokédexes." She said as she placed 2 trays for 6 Pokéballs in each tray.

Cynthia placed her Gible and Gyarados' Pokébakls before looking at Ash, confused.

"Um... Nurse Joy, my limiter is removed so I don't think this tray will fit all of my Pokémon." Ash said.

Nurse Joy looked surprised before taking another tray. This one was larger and it looked like it can fit 20 Pokéballs.

"Here." Said Nurse Joy.

Ash nodded before placing all 13 of his Pokéballs on the tray.

"Your Pokédexes please?" Nurse Joy asked them.

Both gave their Pokédexes and Nurse Joy placed it in a machine, one by one. Before typing something. Then gave them their Pokédexes. Cynthia took hers and placed it in one of the pockets in her coat. While Ash...

"Can you also register me for the league, Nurse Joy?" Ash requested to which the Pink-Haired Nurse nodded.

Nurse Joy gave them a key each and saying, "Room 104 for you, Cynthia and 108 for you, Ash. Your Pokéballs will be in a tray next to your night stand when you wake up."

"Thanks, Nurse Joy." Both thanked and left to go to their rooms.

* * *

"Night, Ash!" Cynthia said opening her room's door.

"Night, Cynthia" Ash said passing by Cynthia's door while waving.

Cynthia closed her door while hearing Ash's door open and close.

Cynthia sighed before squealing. It was not loud so nobody heard her.

"You managed today, Cynthia. Keep it up and bond with Ash." Cynthia talked to herself.

She took a shower and wore her pajamas before laying on the bed and sleeping peacefully.

* * *

Whilst in Ash's room...

"Sigh. She is so cute! That smile she gave me earlier.." Ash said to himself whilst lazily layed on the bed before falling asleep.

* * *

**\- End -**

* * *

**Ash's Pokémon:**

Charmeleon

Pidgeotto

Spearow

Eevee

Flareon

Jolteon

Vaporeon

Leafeon

Glaceon

Umbreon

Espeon

Sylveon

Gyarados** (Shiny)**

**Cynthia's Pokémon:**

Gible

Gyarados


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello everyone! Nutricious is back and ready for more head aches! **

**Reviews:**

**Zero the Phantom: I may try but I don't know.**

**Now onto the fic!**

* * *

**Pokémon: Road To Glory! [Kanto Arc]**

**By: Nutricious**

**Beta: N/A**

**Chapter 3 - Sushi and... Sweetness?**

* * *

After waking up from the deep sleep, Ash went to do his morning routine. After his morning routine, he released his Pokémon to check up on them. He grabbed the balls on the tray that was on the night standand released his Pokémon.

All of his Pokémon tackled him while rubbing their heads on him. Luckily the room was big and sturdy enough to hold him and his Pokèmon.

"Haha. Are you all ready for the next part of our journey?" He asked all of his Pokémon.

They all cheered excitedly.

"Ok. I'm gonna return everyone so we can go and find a place to eat before going." He told them and after that, returned them before going to knock on Cynthia's door.

* * *

Cynthia woke up and went to the bathroom of her room and looked at herself in the sink mirror, noticing her hair has been tangled and there was dry drool on her cheeks.

She brushed her teeth and cleaned her face before taking a shower and putting on new clothes. She noticed the tray with her Pokéballs, grabbed each one, one by one and strapped it in her belt.

*Knock* *Knock*

Cynthia heard a knocking sound and went to the door. She opened it and found Ash flashing her a smile.

"You ready to to?" He asked enthusiastically with a smile making Cynthia go red a little.

"Yeah, let's go." She said and left the room whilst closing the door. Ash went first and Cynthia followed.

* * *

They went around the city of Viridian while finding a place to eat. Ash saw a sushi restaurant and immediately dashed off to the said place with Cynthia behind trying to catch up.

Finally arriving infont of it, Ash stopped and smelled in the scent of sushi whilst Cynthia caught up and fixed her breathing.

"You... were fast..., Ash.." Cynthia said, tired from the running.

Ash chuckled and flashed her a smile before saying, "Let's go inside!"

Cynthia nodded and followed Ash inside.

* * *

They went in a saw a line. Not too long though. They went in the line and waited for 10 minutes before it was finally their turn.

"Hello! Welcome to Nakiri Sushi, what would you like to order?" The cashier said to both, Ash and Cynthia.

"Remoraid Sushi! Make it 50 pieces, please." Ash ordered while rubbing his head because of the large order.

The cashier nodded and said, "What about you, miss?"

"Tauros Sushi, please. 20 pieces." Cynthia ordered to which the Cashier nodded.

"Plain rice or Garlic rice?" The cashier asked again.

"Plain rice!" Both said at the same time. They both looked at each other and laughed a little.

"To go or dine in?" The cashier asked another question.

"Dine in." Ash said.

"5 000 PokéDollars, please." The cashier said.

Ash gave the cashier his Pokédex and the cashier grabbed it and put it in a container like machine. Pressing some buttons, the cashier gave it back to Ash.

"Please wait at your table and this is your number." The cashier said while giving them a little sign that had the number 69 on it.

Both thanked and went to find a seat.

* * *

After finding a 2 person table thy both sat, face to face of each other making both blush and stutter a bit.

After waiting a few minutes with a awkward silence the food arrived. Both thanked the waiter before praying and eating the food in another awkward silence.

A few awkward minutes of silence pass. Ash started a conversatiin by asking Cynthia, "Umm.. Is the food good?

"Yeah... How about yours?" Cynthia answered his question before coming back with a question of her own.

"It's good. Wanna try?" He asked her.

"Sure..." She answered.

Ash decided to do something making both of them red.

Taking his chopsticks, he pick ul a piece of Remoraid Sushi before give it to Cynthia. Cynthia thinking it was for her tried to get it with her chopsticks but Ash... he wanted to feed it to Cynthia. So he said, "Say, Ahh..."

Making both of them red. Cynthia opened her mouth and let us feed her the sushi.

Ash flashed her a smile.

"Is it.. good?" He said while rubbing the back of his head.

Cynthia nodded silently before asking, "Want some of mine?"

"Sure! More sushi is always great!" He said making Cynthia giggle a little.

"Say, Ahh..." Cynthia ordered Ash and Ash complied to Cynthia feeding him.

Both were still red whilst Ash was chewing it.

"It's good.." Ash said looking into Cynthia's eyes while fkashing a smile.

Cynthia and Ash were looking intk each other's eyes but was knocked out of the daze by someone.

"Excuse me, are you almost done?" A man said.

Both looked at him and noticed a small little girl.

"Yeah." Ash told him.

"Great! Can we have your seat after you finish?" The man asked

"Sure!" Ash said happily.

The man thanked Ash and waited for both of them to finish.

Downing the last sushi. Ash and Cynthia went and got outside of the restaurant whilst the man and his daughter were seated.

* * *

Both went and trained their Pokémon for a bit before meeting at the PokéCenter.

"So Ash, how was your training?" Cynthia asked Ash.

"It was great! Gyarados will come in handy when we reach the 1st Gym. Also, my other Pokémon learned some more moves. I also fed my Pokémon and gave them Protein and Calcium." Ash answered the question.

"How about you?" Ash questioned.

"It was good. My Gyarados is coming along nicely as well. Gible also learned Draco Meteor." Cynthia said proudly.

"Cool! I'm gonna catch a dragon type some day. Also some pseudo-legendaries would be nice." Ash said.

"Well, lets get our Pokémon checked up then we can start our journey to Pewter City." Cynthia said.

Ash nodded and went to Nurse Joy whilst Cynthia followed behind. Nurse Joy healed both of their Pokémon and they stocked up on supplies at the PokéMart before going onto Viridian Forest.

* * *

**\- End -**

* * *

**Ash's Pokemon:**

Charmeleon

Pidgeotto

Spearow

Gyarados **(Shiny)**

Eevee

Flareon

Jolteon

Vaporeon

Umbreon

Espeon

Glaceon

Leafeon

Sylveon

**Cynthia's Pokemon:**

Gible

Gyarados


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys! I kind of got a writers block... so hence the late upload**

**Now... **

**Reviews:**

**The Atlantic Puffin: Thanks for the feedback!**

**Zero the Phantom: Thanks!**

**Now onto the fic!**

* * *

**Disclaimer - I don't own Pokémon**

**Pokémon: Road To Glory! [Kanto Arc]**

**By: Nutricious**

**Beta: N/A**

**Chapter 4 - Viridian Forest, New Friends and a Samurai!**

* * *

Arriving at Viridian Forest. Ash and Cynthia noticed many Caterpies and Weedles around the area. They were currently walking to find a place to set camp for the night. Ash found a perfect place to camp for the night and called Cynthia to where he was so they can set camp before they train and eat lunch.

Cynthia came and helped Ash set up the tent after both of them let out their Pokémon. After setting up the tent, Ash and his Pokémon went somewhere to train. While Cynthia followed.

After a couple minutes they found a clearing with a river and a cave if they needed shelter from something. They found a Weedle and a Caterpie. Cynthia wasn't interested in capturing both Pokémon so Ash went and tried to capture them.

"Okay! Go, Flareon!" Ash said as his Flareon went infront of him whilst Cynthia watched.

Both Wild Pokémon noticed his Flareon and started to charge an attack. Weedle went first and used Poison Sting while Weedle used String Shot.

"Flareon, use Flamethrower to burn that string shot and use Fire Spin on that Weedle." Ash commanded.

As Ash said, Flareon executed the attacks perfectly. Using it's Flamethrower to burn the Caterpie's String Shot then using Fire Spin on the Weedle.

The Weedle received huge damage because fire is effective against bug. The Weedle managed to get up and used Bug Bite, which surprised Ash. While the Caterpie used Bug Bite too. Surprising Ash more.

"Dodge and use Flamethrower then while they are immobilized use Fire Fang on both!" Ash said to his Flareon who obeyed.

Flareon managed to dodge the Weedle's attack but got hit by the Caterpie's, still. Flareon managed to use Flamethrower on Caterpie before using another Flamethrower on the incoming Weedle before using Fire Fang with Caterpie before making it faint and did the same to Weedle.

Ash threw 2 Pokéballs one for Caterpie and the other one for Weedle. The ball shook thrice before dinging, meaning a succesful capture. Ash cheered before thanking his Flareon.

Ash released both Pokémon before treating them with revives and full heals.

"You guys hungry?" He asked his two newly caught Pokémon.

Both Pokémon nodded. Ash digged in his backpack and gave both of them Pokémon Food for Bug Types. After eating he told both Pokémon to meet with his other Pokémon. After they left, Ash heard someone clapping behind and saw Cynthia was the one clapping.

"You killed it, Ash." She said with a smile on her face.

Ash chuckled and said, "Thanks."

"I'm gonna train for a while. You can join if you'd like." He said to which she nodded.

"Guys, gather round!" Ash said whilst clapping his hands to get his Pokémon's attention.

His Pokémon gathered around him.

"We are going to train to get stronger and to challenge our 1st Pokémon Gym!" He said to his Pokémon who cheered loudly.

"But first... I need to check both, Caterpie and Weedle with my PokéDex. Is that okay?" He asked his newly captured Pokémon to which nodded.

* * *

**Caterpie, the Worm Pokémon**

**A Bug-Type**

**It is covered with a green skin. When it grows, it sheds the skin, covers itself with silk, and becomes a cocoon.**

**This Caterpie is Male and has the ability Shield Dust.**

**Moves:**

**String Shot, Tackle and Bug Bite**

* * *

**Weedle, the Hairy Bug Pokémon**

**A Bug-Type**

**Its poison stinger is very powerful. Its bright-colored body is intended to warn off its enemies.**

**This Weedle is Male and has the ability Run Away.**

**Moves:**

**Poison Sting, String Shot and Bug Bite**

* * *

"Well, lets train!" Ash said as his Pokémon cheered.

_**-TimeSkip-**_

After a few hours of training his Pokémon were more stronger than they were a while ago and his Caterpie and Metapod evolved into Metapod and Kakuna.

Ash returned all of his Pokémon so they could rest and Ash walked to camp. Cynthia left early and was at camp already, waiting for him.

While walking back, Ash found a person pointing a sword at him and immediately disarmed the person and put the person in a headlock.

"Why did you point that sword at me?!" Asked an eranged Ash.

"I was just trying to challenge you to a Pokémon battle! Please don't kill me!" The person said in fright.

Ash removed the person from the headlock and said, "You could have just told me instead of pointing a sword at me!"

"I'm so sorry! I battle trainers from Pallet Town! I just battled 2 of them a few days ago. So, are you from Pallet Town?" He apologized before asking.

"Yes, I am. Now let's battle!" Ash said enthusiastically.

"Ok. My name is Samurai. What is yours?" Samurai asked.

"Ash." He said his name and Samurai nodded.

"2 v 2?" Samurak asked.

"Sure." Replied Ash

* * *

"Go, Scyther!" Samurai said as he threw a Pokéball and a Scyther came out.

"Go, Jolteon!" Ash said as he also threw a Pokéball and out came, Jolteon.

"Use, X Scissor!" Samurai commanded as hs Scyther charged the attack and quickly approaching Jolteon.

"Use, Thunder Wave to paralyze that Scyther!" Ash said as his Jolteon nodded and took the Scyther's attack head on.

The Scyther hit Jolteon with his X Scissor but was also hit with Jolteon's Thunder Wave paralyzing it.

"Good, now use, Thunder" Ash commanded.

His Jolteon charged the attack before hitting the Scyther with a direct hit while Samurai could do nothing and watch. After firing the Thunder attack, Scyther had swirls in it's eyes. Samurai returned his Scyther.

"Go, Metapod!" Samurai threw a Pokéball and now, out came a Metapod.

"Flareon, thanks for the help. Now, return." Ash said as he returned his Flareon.

"Go, Metapod!" Ash said as he threw a Pokéball and out came, Metapod.

"Ahahah! Metapod vs Metapod! I will win this!" Samurai said confident in his and his Pokémon's skills.

Ash smirked and said, "Actually, I came prepared and used up all my Metapod's PP in Harden so he can use Struggle."

This shocked Samurai.

"Now, Metapod, use Struggle!" Ash commanded his Metapod.

His Metapod attacked Samurai's Metapod making it growl in pain.

"Metapod, Harden!" Samurai said.

"That's useless if you can't attack. Now, Metapod, use Struggle once more!" Ash said.

Ash's Metapod obeyed and hit the opposing Metapod again. It clearly wasn't gonna make it if Ash's Metapod can hit it again.

"Harden, Metapod!" Samurai commanded desperately.

"Struggle to finish this!" Ash said as his Metapod charged at Samurai's

Ash's Metapod hit Samurai's Metapod with Struggle again and this time, Samurai's Metapod had swirls in it eyes, clearly fainted.

Samurai returned his Metapod while Ash did the same.

"Good battle, Ash." Samurai said.

"Yeah, good battle." Ash said with a smile on his face.

"I need to go back to my camp. It's gonna be lunch soon and I'm hungry." Ash said.

Samurai chuckled and said, "Okay, see ya, Ash."

"Bye, Thanks for the battle, Samurai." He said while waving his hand to him while walking away.

"Yeah." He said waving back.

* * *

Ash made it back to camp and saw Cynthia was eating some food.

"What's for lunch?" He asked Cynthia as he released his Pokémon.

"Tauros Steak." She said as she looked at him feeding his Pokémon.

"Okay." He said while getting some food.

"So, how is your progress on training?" She asked.

"It's coming along nicely. Caterpie and Weedle evolved." He said, surprisig Ash

Ash took a seat next Cynthia. Cynthia looked at him blushing a little.

"What?" He said while also blushing a little.

"Nothing." She said as she looked away.

* * *

**\- End -**

* * *

**Ash's Pokémon:**

Charmeleon

Jolteon

Flareon

Vaporeon

Eevee

Glaceon

Leafeon

Umbreon

Espeon

Sylveon

Gyarados** (Shiny)**

**Cynthia's Pokémon:**

Gible

Gyarados


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Heyo! Nutricious is keeping up this 1k words streak! So... did anyone actually like the thing I did with Ash's Metapod using struggle in the last chapter?**

**I noticed that I accidentally posted chapter 5. Lol. I was just updating the other chapters and messed up.**

**I f****ixed some things on the previous chapters about their Pokémon. I unbolded the Pokémon names and bolded the shiny Gyarados that Ash has.**

**Also, I can't promise to update everyday or every other day. Who knows? Maybe I'll randomly post a 5k Chapter. Should I? Or Maybe this is a 5k Chapter? Hehehe**

**And another also, this is gonna be super AU. Ash ain't gonna be doing AJ's Gym and the Pokémon School thing. P1 Pokémon Grand Prix is still gonna appear.**

**Also, for Bulbasaur? No, hidden village. Just plain old Wild Pokémon.**

**P.S. - Open to betas. Just PM me. Though, may hinder updates.**

**Reviews:**

**Zero the Phantom: Great idea! I'm gonna do it with the game's style. Trainers before you reach the gym leader. Though... none of those puzzle things. I'm gonna revamp the "Camper" in Brock's Gym and in other gyms.**

**Now... onto the fic!**

* * *

**Disclaimer - I don't own Pokémon**

**Pokémon: Road To Glory! [Kanto Arc]**

**By: Nutricious**

**Beta: N/A**

**Chapter 5 - Showdown in Pewter City!**

* * *

After staying the night at Viridian Forest. Ash and Cynthia made way to Pewter City after travelling from Mt. Moon and capturing a Clefairy. Home of Brock, Pewter City Gym Leader and Rock-Type Specialist. It was the 1st Gym for them and they will need to battle 2 v 2, While the Challenger can substitute Pokémon, the Gym Leader can't.

Arriving at Pewter City, Ash and Cynthia went to the PokéCenter to let Nurse Joy check on their Pokémon before, both doing last minute training. Ash was going to trust his Vaporeon and Shiny Gyarados for this battle. Whilst Cynthia will rely on her own Gyarados and Gible.

After finishing their last minute training, Ash and Cynthia's Pokémon learned new moves. Ash thought that his battle against Brock was gonna be easy. Considering his training. Nonetheless he stil trained last minute and also made combo moves for each of his Pokémon.

After letting Nurse Joy heal their Pokémon. They made way to Pewter City's Rock-Type Gym.

* * *

After arriving, Ash loomed at Cynthia and asked Cynthia,

"You, wanna battle first?"

Cynthia looked surprised for a second before noddig her head whilst flashing a thankfuk smile to Ash making him blush a bit.

Both went inside, through the Gym's doors. They saw someone standing there, like waiting for them.

The person said, "Hiya! I can tell you, both have what it takes to become a Pokémon champ! I'm no trainer, but I can tell you how to win! Let me take you to the top!"

Surprising Cynthia and making her scream and hold onto Ash's Arms whilst Ash was glaring at the guy and blushing a little because of Cynthia. Noticing this, Cynthia let go with a blush of her own.

"So... um... Hi?" Ash said, awkwardly.

"It's a free service! Let's get happening! The 1st Pokémon out in a match is at the top of the Pokémon List! By changing the order of Pokémon, matches could be made easier!" The guy said.

Enthusiastically? Was he a maniac or something? Scaring someone then being happy about it. Ash thought.

"We already knew that." Ash said for both of them.

"Just as I thought! Both of you are Pokémon Champion material! But you, both are travelling together!"

"Ok?" Ash said a little confused. Was this guy sane? Ash thought.

"Who are you anyways?" Cynthia asked.

"I'm the Gym Guide! I'm one of many across the Pokémon Gym's around the world!" He said.

"Where is Brock? We want to battle him." Ash said.

"Oh! Forgot about that part." He muttered but, both heard. He continued, "Just walk to the platform right there." Pointing infront of Ash and Cynthia.

Both nodded and went to step on the platform.

"There will be a trainer you will battle before reaching Brock. Goodluck, trainer!" The guy said.

Both went on the platform and it moved, going up. After stopping they spot a male trainer. Ash noted two Pokéballs on the trainer's PokéBelt.

The trainer spotted both of them. Gesturing to both of them to come to him. After going to the trainer...

He spoke, "1 v 1. Me and you before the girl battles me."

Both nodded. Cynthia went to a nearby, convenient bench and sat there whilst both both boys faced each other in a Pokémon Battle Box.

* * *

"Go, Sandshrew!" The opposing trainer yelled out as he threw a Pokéball on the ground and in a bright white light. Out came, Sandshrew.

"Glaceon, Battle Stance!" Ash said as he too, threw a Pokéball on the ground and in anoher bright white light. Out came, Glaceon.

By now Cynthia cheered, "Go, Ash! Go, Glaceon!"

Making Ash embarrased a little while his opponent was jealous.

Anyways,

"Sandshrew, Swift!" The opposing Trainer said.

"Dodge with Quick Attack whilst charging a Ice Fang!" Ash commanded.

The Sandshrew used swift and out came stars. Glaceon quickly dodged all of it with her Quick Attack whilst charging a Ice Fang. By the end of the Swift Attack. Glaceon bit the Sandshrew with a ice cold, Ice Fang. Making it cry out in pain before quickly fainting.

"Sigh." The opposing trainer said as he returned his Sandshrew.

Ash did the same and returned his Glaceon, thanking her.

"Next one." The male trainer said.

Ash and Cynthia nodded at each other and switched places.

* * *

"Go, Geodude!" The trainer said as he threw a Pokéball and with a bright white light. Out came his Geodude.

"Go, Gyarados!" Cynthia said as she threw a Pokéball and in a bright white light. Out came, Gyarados and roared loudly making the Geodude shiver in fear.

Because Cynthia didn't train as much as Ash. She knew she needed to use strategies to succeed in this battle.

"Defense Curl!" The opposihg trainer commanded.

"Hydro Pump!" Cynthia said.

The Geodude obeyed and used Defense Curl whilst Cynthia's Gyarados used Hyrdro Pump.

"Dodge!" The opposing Trainer said at the last minute.

Gyarados' Hydro Pump still managed to hit the Geodude on it's left side as the Geodude was dodging making it cry out in pain. Because of the Defense Curl the damage was less.

"Rock Throw, Geodude!" The Trainer commanded

"Dodge! And if you can't, use Crunch on the rocks!" She commanded.

The Geodude used Rock Throw. It threw many rocks at the Gyarados but Gyarados managed to use Crunch in time to the rocks though one hit Gyarados making her roar in pain and in anger but was hit with more rocks. After a few seconds the Geodude stopped tiredly.

"Use, Surf!" Cynthia commanded.

Her Gyarados gave her a nod and used Surf, angrily at the Geodude making it writhe in pain.

"Finish it with Hydro Pump!" She commanded.

Gyarados used Hyrdro Pump on the defenseless Geodude. It hit but the Geodude was still conscious meaning it's ability was Sturdy.

"Again!" Again, she commanded.

"Try to dodge!" The opposing Trainer said.

Geodude was going to dodge but was hit with Gyarados' Hyrdro Pump before it can move. After the attack stopped. They all saw a unconscious Geodude with swirls in it's eyes.

"Sigh." Out came another sigh from the Trainer as he returned his Pokémon.

Cynthia did the same and thanked her Pokémon before returning it.

"Brock's up ahead. Goodluck." He said as he walked out of the Gym. Presumably to heal his fallen Pokémon.

As the Male Trainer left both continued on but not before congratulating each other.

* * *

As they reached the end, they noticed a big door. They opened it before spotting a person infront of them.

"I'm Brock. Welcome to my Pokémon Gym! I'm a Rock-Type Specialist. Now, which of you are going to battle me?" He told them.

"Both of us." Ash answered for him and Cynthia.

"Is this both your 1st Gym Battle?" Brock asked.

Both nodded.

"Okay. 3 v 3, Only the challenger can substitute Pokémon. Got it?" He told them.

Both nodded again in understanding.

"Follow me." He told them and both followed him.

They stopped infront of a Pokémon Battle Box.

"Which one will go 1st?" Brock asked them.

"Me." Cynthia said.

"Ok." He said.

He pointed at Ash and said, "Go and use the stairs to get to the Specatator Stands."

Ash nodded and went up the flight of stairs but not after saying goodluck to Cynthia.

* * *

"Th Battle between Gym Leader Brock of Pewter and Challenger Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town may now begin! Only the Challenger can substitute Pokémon!" The referee started.

"Trainers, ready?" The referee asked.

After receiving nods from both he continued,

"Trainers, send out your Pokémon!" The referee said.

"Go, Geodude!" Brock yelled out as he threw a Pokéball and in a bright white light a Geodude came out of the Pokéball.

"Go, Vaporeon!" Ash yelled out too, as he threw a Pokèball and out came his Vaporeon after a bright white light.

"Geodude Vs Vaporeon... Begin!" The referee said as he waved a red and green flag each on a hand.

"Geodude, Start out with Defense Curl!" Brock commanded.

"Water Gun!" Ash said.

Brock's Geodude used Defense Curl whilst Ash's Vaporeon charged and fired a Water Gun at the Geodude making it wince in pain.

"Defense Curl then use Rock Throw!" Brock commanded.

"Sand Attack whilst the Defense Curl and dodge those rocks!" Ash commanded.

Whilst the Geodude was using Defense Curl, Ash's Vaporeon used Sand Attack. After the Defense Curl, the Geodude used Rock Throw and threw rocks at Vaporeon. Vaporeon managed to dodged all of it thanks to her speed and the Sand Attack.

"Water Gun, once more!" Ash commanded.

"Dodge and use Tackle!" Brock commanded.

Vaporeon used Water Gun but the Geodude dodged it and charged Vaporeon with a Tackle, but not before Ash commanded,

"Hydro Pump, Full Power!" Ash commanded.

Whilst the Geodude was charging at Vaporeon, It was hit a super effective, Hydro Pump. Not to mention it was a direct hit. Making it knock back to Brock's side whilst his Geodude roared and whrite in pain.

After a few seconds after the attack, Geodude was seen unconscious with swirls in it's eyes.

"Geodude is unable to battle, Vaporeon wins!" The referee said whilst waving both flags in his hands.

"Gym Leader Brock, send out your next Pokémon!" The referee commanded.

"Go, Onix!" Brock yelled out as he threw another Pokéball and with a bright white light, out came his Onix.

"Vaporeon, return! Thanks for the help." Ash said as he returned his Vaporeon and muttered the last part to the Pokéball and clipped Vaporeon's Pokèball to his PokéBelt.

"Go, Gyarados..." Ash said calmly as he threw a Pokéball and in another flash of bright white light, Gyarados appeared.

"Onix Vs Gyarados... Begin!" The referee said whilst waving both flags, again.

"Start out with Bind!" Brock commanded.

"Surf and Waterfall Combo!" Ash commanded surprising Brock.

Brock's Onix used Bind on Gyarados but that was gonna be useless as Ash's Gyarados used the Surf and Waterfall Combo making the Onix faint.

"Onix is unable to battle, Gyarados wins! Which means the winner of this Gym Battle is Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town!" The referee said whilst, once again, waving both, red and green flags.

As the battle ended both went to the middle of the battlefield where the Pokémon League Association's logo was or the PLA for short.

They both shook hands and Brock pulled out something from his pocket.

"Congrats. You won fair and square. For that, I present you, The Boulder Badge!" Brock said.

"Thanks." Ash said as he took the Boulder Badge from Brock and placed it in his Badge Case.

"Now, let me heal my Pokémon first before I battle the girl." Brock said before he left to hea, his Pokémon.

* * *

Cynthia and Brock's Gym Battle was good. Cynthia only used her Gyarados to beat Brock's Geodude and Onix.

After saying goodbye to Brock both went to the PokéCentre and healed up their Pokémon before going to eat dinner and sleep. Tomorrow, they will go to Cerulean City.

* * *

**\- End -**

* * *

**A/N: Ash will catch Pikachu, Squirtle, Charmander and Bulbasaur all at the same time.**

**Ash's Pokémon:**

Gyarados** (Shiny)**

Eevee

Jolteon

Flareon

Umbreon

Vaporeon

Espeon

Glaceon

Leafeon

Sylveon

Charmeleon

Metapod

**Cynthia's Pokémon:**

Gible

Gyarados


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hello, everyone! Nutricious, here. **

**Did any of you appreciate last chapter? Lol. It was 2k words. And this story has 2k views. Neat write? Get the pun? write = right?**

**Anyways, I didn't do Cynthia's battle because of... things.. yeah, THINGS!**

**Also, Ash will get his 1st legendary!**

**Reviews:**

**True Master - It evolved.**

**P.S. - Still need a Beta.**

**P.P.S. - May make a new story that may hinder updates on this. And I'm making wattpad stories so you know why I'm not able to upload. Meh.**

**Now... without anymore waiting... the fic!**

* * *

**Disclaimer - I don't own Pokémon**

**Pokémon: Road To Glory! [Kanto Arc]**

**By: Nutricious**

**Beta: N/A**

**Chapter 6 - Mt. Moon with Clefairy and the Moonstone**

* * *

After defeating Brock, his father came and told Brock to reach his dream. Atleast, thats what Brock told Cynthia and Ash before he joined their group.

Before leaving Pewter City Ash informed Prof. Oak and his Mom about the recent developments.

Now travelling together, they discovered Brock can cook. Amazingly, but not better than Ash's mom, Ash thought. Anyways, they met Brock's Pokémon and all of their Pokémon started to socialize with Brock's

With Brock's amazing cookig skills, he can also make delicious Pokémon Food.

Anyways, they were currently resting at a Pokémon Centre before they reach Mt. Moon. Ash and Cynthia were training while Brock looked in awe at Ash's Pokémon. They were so healthy! Even their training was suited to bring out the best potential in each Pokémon! Sure, Cynthia's Pokémon looked healthy. But not as healthy as Ash's and the training for her Gible wasn't good enough for it to evolve. He wished Cynthia goodluck on evolving a pseudo-legendary Pokémon, a dragon no-less, quietly.

As Ash was training Gyarados on how to use it's body to move on land whilst Ash's other Pokémon were training hard. Brock decided to ask Ash something,

"Ash!" Brock shouted at the young trainer, hoping to get his attention.

Ash looked at the direction the voice came from and saw Brock.

"Hey, Brock! What's up?" He greeted Brock.

Brock came to him and said, "Just wanted to ask something."

"Sure, what do you need?" Ash said.

"Well, I was thinking... How do you train your Pokémon so good? I mean, their training is giving them their full potential! And so early on. Their also so healthy!" Asked Brock.

"Well," Ash chuckled and continued, "I was taught by Prof. Oak."

"Ehhh?!" Brock shouted in surprise.

"Haha. Well, we better get back to training. See ya later." Ash said as he walked to his Pokémon to continue training whilst getting away from the shocked Brock.

* * *

Ash's Pokémon were coming along nicely, his Gyarados got drastically stronger. More like the 2nd strongest in the team. His Charmeleon evolved into a Charizard and was currently the best of the team. All lf his eeveeloutions were stronger but Sylveon. Metapod evolved into a Butterfree with many status moves, making him very useful.

Cynthia's team were still the same but with a more powerful Gyarados and Gible.

Brock's team didn't do any training. Instead, they were relaxing. Like on a retirement or something.

* * *

Everyone just finished eating breakfast, the next morning. So Ash and co. entered Mt. Moon at around 10 in the morning.

Upon entering Mt. Moon they found a bunch of Zubats and Brock caught one. After travelling for a few hours. It was 12 and they made lunch in the cave. They ate and left after training a bit. It was now 4 pm

Going deeper inside the mountain, they found a scientist named Seymour. He was researching about, "How a Clefairy evolves into a Clefable." After defeating a bunch of what they call themselves, Team Rocket Grunts. They saved the Pokémon in Mt. Moon's habitat.

A female Clefairy appeared and wanted for them to follow her. After following the Clefairy to the destination it watched as there were other Clefairies waiting for them. The Clefairy told them to stay were they were at and watch.

The Clefairies begin dancing around a Moon Stone whilst chanting a chant. Everyone was amazed. They saw a bunch of Clefairies touching the stone and evolving into Clefables. Seymour was frantically writing what was happening around them in a notepad whilst Cynthia had hearts in her eyes from seeing a Clefa in the ceremony. Brock was still watching in awe with Ash.

After the ceremony, a Clefable wanted Ash to be it's trainer. It was the same one that wanted for them to follow. Ofcourse, Ash agreed, happy to have a new friend whilst Cynthia got a Clefa. She couldn't resist and hugged the Clefa for it's cuteness.

Seymour didn't want to leave the place so it can study what it does after evolving. Ofcourse, he asked the Clefables and was given permission. He also promised not to tell the location.

They asked the Clefable if they can spend the night here to sleep and the Clefable agreed.

So they all spent the night sleeping in the cave whilst Cynthia kept hugging her adorable Clefa.

* * *

Waking up in the morning, Ash saw everyone still asleep, even the Clefables, Celfairies and some Clefas.

He walked to a place to train to not disturb themand trained his Pokémon. After a few hours, they all took a rest and came back to find Brock cooking breakfast, while both, Cynthia and her Clefa were showing affection to each other with Cynthia hugging her whilst Clefa kept nuzzling Cynthia. Ash found it so cute. The other Fairy-Type Pokémon were currently eating PokéChow, made by Brock, ofcourse! Ash released his Pokémon so they can all socialize. Every Fairy-Type immediately looked at Ash's Sylveon, adoring her beauty. After a bit, all of the Pokémon begun to socialize whilst Ash helped Brock with cooking.

After a hour, Ash and Brock finished cooking. They all ate and after that, went on their way. But not before thanking the Fairy-Types.

* * *

Upon exiting they went straight to a Path that leads to Cerulean City. But before they can go to the said place city, they saw A Ho-oh. Oops, 2 Ho-ohs.

They both landed infront of them and they heard the larger Ho-oh spoke,

_"Chosen One, take care of my daughter." _Ho-oh said in a feminine voice.

The 3 travellers were shooked.

"But, why woukd you give me your daughter?" Ash asked.

_"You have a pure heart, Chosen One. I know you can take care of my daughter" _Ho-oh said.

"Why did you call me "Chosen One"?" Ash asked.

_"You are destined for greatness. You is whom will save the world. You is whom will be the greatest there ever was." _Ho-oh said.

Ash and co. were shocked, once more.

"If that is what you want. Then I'll be a great trainer to your daughter." Ash said as he pulled out a Pokéball.

The small but kinda shy Ho-oh immediately touched the Pokéball. It was sucked in and without a struggle, was caught.

"Thanks, Ho-ohl I'll take care of her for you." Ash promised the older Ho-oh.

_"Thank you, Chosen. I know you will take good care of her. And be on guard for the other legendaries that will want to be captured by you or their children, and maybe your friends." _Ho-oh said.

Ash nodded in thanks.

The Ho-oh stretched it's wings and flew in the sky before dissappearing. But not before leaving a rainbow.

"So, what now, Ash?" Asked Cynthia.

"I gotta call Prof. Oak." Ash said.

* * *

When they entered Cerulean City Ash immediately called Prof. Oak about catching a Ho-oh.

The Professor begged to research it but Ash said, as long it was comfortable with it and if she accepts. Proffesor Oak accepted and he and Ash talked about a few things before calling his Mom.

His Mom was telling him to say every single detail on what he just did on his journey. Ash told her. Even the part of Ho-oh. She told him to always keep her safe from bad people and poachers. Ash said, "Ok." And Ash ended the call to train his Pokémon.

The rest of the day was normal. He trained his Pokémon for a week before challenging Cerulean's Gym.

* * *

**\- End -**

* * *

**Ash's Pokémon:**

Eevee

Sylveon

Umbreon

Espeon

Glaceon

Leafeon

Jolteon

Flareon

Vaporeon

Charmeleon

Gyarados **(Shiny)**

Clefable

Metapod

Ho-oh

**Cynthia's Pokémon:**

Gible

Gyarados


	7. HELP!

Is this what a writer's block feels like? It hurts. I can't even make a chapter.


	8. NOTICE

Give me a story challenge! Needs to be a Pokémon fanfic challenge. After doing this, may inspire me to continue my stories again


	9. Discord Server!

Join me on my discord server!

(remove spaces)

d isc ord . gg/ hwDZ9Y


End file.
